True love never dies
by Mrs.Edward.Mason.Cullen
Summary: Bella has had enough of all her pain after Edward left, so she has decided to take action. Character death, but happy ending. Rated T for suicide. ONE-SHOT


_A/N: I am NOT Stephine Meyer. So all copyright to Characters go to her. This is my first story, so I would like advice. :)_

* * *

_"You don't want me?"_

_"No"_

The words rang in my ears, over and over again. Would they ever stop. It has been 6 months to the day since _he_ and his family left, and the pain I have felt has just seemed to have got worse. At first Jacob seemed to fill the hole in my chest, but now he has abandoned me too. Charlie seems distant, he does not talk to much anymore. I expect I scare him, I hear him talk in hushed voices to doctors with words floating around like "catatonic" and "depression". I don't believe I am catatonic, nor depressed. I am just a heart-broken wreck. Waiting, just waiting for the impossible event of him coming back.

I just can't take it anymore. The hurt, the pain and the loss. It must all _**end**_! I sat at the kitchen table looking numbly around the kitchen, and that's when the idea came. I slowly got up, and dragged my self to the kitchen draw, slowly I opened it. I searched around for my weapon of choice, and then my hand found it. I picked up the menacing weapon, and shut the draw. Grabbing a white towel on my way up I trudged up the stairs and and entered the bathroom, as I did I locked the door with a small click. I slid down against the bath on to the cold tile floor and placed my arm over the white towel. Holding up the knife I thought of my parents, friends and most of all him, I forced my self to say _his_ name _Edw... Edward_. I lowered the knife to my wrist and slowly drew it across, I welcomed the pain. I did it over and over again, on both my wrists. My vision started to fade...

I started to drift in and out of consciousness, slowly, but surely, I new I was about to die and I relished in that feeling. As I started to draw in my ,hopefully last, breaths the door flew open, and there standing was my angel...

EPOV

I raced through Forks to my Bella's house. As soon as Alice had the vision, I new I had to return to Forks. Alice saw Bella, my precious Bella, slumped against her bath, bloody cuts on her wrists, slowly loosing her life. I had done that to her, me! When I reached her house, I bounded out of the Volvo, and up the stairs, ripping out the front door in the process and into the bathroom. Laying there was my sweet Bella, just like in Alice's vision. "Edward" she softly spoke, I knelt down beside her. "Yes love"

And she drew in her last breath...

BPOV

As I drew in my last breath, he was there holding me so I chose my last words carefully

"I love you Edward, my heart always belonged to you" Before I closed my eyes for the final time, I heard the only thing that ever mattered

"I love you too Bella..."

Then I closed my eyes.

EPOV

Bella, my sweet Bella was gone. And it was all my fault! I let out a pain full dry sob, at that moment I dearly wished I could cry. Shed tears over my beloved. I leaned over her delicate body and cried without tears of her. I could not live with out her, she was my love, my life, my soul mate. I could not live without her I knew what I had to do...

Two Days Later...

I was finally going to be by Bella's side, for eternity. I gazed up at the sun, it was ' day the Volturi would never let me get away with it. As the clock struck 12, I slowly un-buttoned my shirt and stepped into the sunlight. There were many gasps, screams and panic, that's when stone arms pulled my back in. Felix. He pulled me roughly through the corridors, I never opened my eyes I didn't want to see any of it. As they pulled me apart, I welcomed death I would see my Bella again.

BPOV

It has been 2 days since I died, I was in our meadow but I knew I was dead. Death never stopped my pain, but I am glad I saw Edward before I died, that was one comfort. I heard soft footsteps behind me, I twirled around to see Edward appear from the trees. He had killed himself to be with me, he truly loved me. We ran towards each other, and he gripped me in his stone embrace and twirled me around.

"Edward" I said as I gazed at him

"My sweet Bella" he said softly as he stroked my cheek.

He then cupped my check and kissed me softly, but lovingly. And then I realised that even though I was dead, I was in the happiest place I had ever been in.

"I love you" we said in unison, and in the end those word were the only thing that mattered.

* * *

Please Rate and Review and I don't mind constructive criticism ^_^


End file.
